fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong's Fantagical Adventure in 4-D
Diddy Kong's Fantagical Adventure in 4-D is a 4-D film/motion simulator (no duh) directed by George Lucas and produced by Industrial Light & Magic. The 4-D film was released at Universal's Islands of Adventure on June 18, 2010 and has spread to over 5 other amusement parks in North America on July 1, 2010. Hans Zimmer scored the music. Pepsi sponsored the film. 4-D theaters showing the film accomodate seating of between 80-100 people as well as a concession stand just outside the auditorium. The film runs 30 minutes. Plot The film opens with the DK Crew relaxing on the beach of DK Island when a spaceship crashes on DK's tree house. During the investigation, Cranky and Funky extract some of the spaceship's hardware to produce a machine that travels to certain places at certain times. This is done because Kong Island is about to be annihilated and the Kongs will halt the Kremlings on their quest. But King K. Rool also has a way to travel in time, and during each challenge, K. Rool puts on various songs for hypnosis in an attempt to wipe out the Kong's memory of their plans. But Cranky has produced a potion that will render the Kongs immune to the hypnotic music before the trip. At the midway point of the film, Diddy Kong and company sneak aboard a Kremling satellite (which also works as a spaceship) and the group puts on the Michael Jackson song "Thriller" so that the Kremlings are hypnotized, though the Kongs also dance to the song for some time. During this scene, the Kongs steal a Golden Banana (one of three that will merge together and form a Gold Bomb) The Kongs stow away aboard an abandoned ship on a lake where Kremlings have placed security cameras. "Beat It", mouthed by Diddy Kong, plays as the Kongs and Kremlings fight. Another Golden Banana is retrieved and they go seperate as a bomb is placed aboard the ship. The Kongs regroup in Frantic Factory. Searching for a Golden Banana, Lanky Kong uses Baboon Balloon (which gives away the Kongs whereabouts) to reach a high ledge where he will check the area for Kemlings. King K. Rool puts on "Thriller" and the Kongs, pretending to be hypnotized, dance. During this sequence, Tiny sneaks away from the dancing crowd and fights off a Krusha. She goes off to a safe where the last Golden Banana is and retrieves it. The three Golden Bananas merge and form a bomb, but the Kongs, who escape the hypnotized crowd of Kremlings, intend to use it just before K. Rool launches the spaceship at DK's treehouse. At the end of the sequence, King K. Rool mouths Vincent Price's spiel. Using the time machine, they appear on Crocodile Isle where they fight their way to K. Rool's lair just before K. Rool begins setting the coordinates for the spaceship launch. However, Diddy distracts K. Rool from doing so and tosses the bomb which will detonate in one minute. They quickly leave the island and swim for DK Island, reaching the beach just as the bomb explodes, destroying Crocodile Isle. Lanky Kong realizes that Cranky Kong and the others may not be aware that, due to a possible time paradox, King K. Rool had intended to destroy Kong Island and they decide to explain it to Cranky. Amusement parks with the film As of 2011, the following theme parks are listed. *Universal's Islands of Adventure *Knott's Berry Farm *Six Flags Magic Mountain *Fuji-Q Highland *Hong Kong Disneyland *Universal Studios Dubailand (coming soon) *Sega Joypolis Odaiba *Upper Clements Park (coming soon) *Pleasure Island Family Theme Park Reception The 4-D film has been praised for following the Donkey Kong 64 franchise faithfully, and for being a tribute to Michael Jackson after his death in 2009. The film, which runs six times a day and costs $6 (USA) per person, grossed $7,568,990 in the USA alone by early-August 2010. The movie is expected to draw in about $20 million. Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Films Category:2010